First Date Part 1
by bennyiscool
Summary: the second chapter's here. thank's for all your reviews ! hope you enjoy another chaudyai story. even though it's a little shorter than usual. and by the way i cant write any more stories now so im really sorry...i may in the future but not now k sorry.


**Author's note: I'm sorry that this took so long to upload, I had writers block! By the way can you review on this story and can you please give me some ideas for my next story. Thanks in advance!!**

**2:FIRST DATE (part 1)!!!**

That night (after Chaud had left) Yai got to sleep straight away. She started dreaming about Chaud...

_Yai jumped as she woke up in her bed, (in her dream of course). She noticed her bed was much longer than usual. Not being bothered by this she shuffled and turned herself on her side. This revealed..._

"_Chaud...how did you get in my bedroom!!!"_

"_Yai...darling, go back to sleep. Don't ruin our honeymoon by not getting a good night's sleep"_

'_Darling?????' she thought. At that moment she noticed something else peculiar...she had no clothes on (Chaud didn't either)_

'_I'm starting to see where this is going!!!' she pondered. Yai got more into the idea of Chaud in her bed and spoke._

"_Chaud...honey..."she was silenced by Chaud's finger, resting on her lip. _

"_Well we are awake now...and we're together...on our honeymoon," he said softly._

_That moment he rolled over and placed himself on top of her. Yai and Chaud, with closed eyes brought their lips together and kissed. Just then..._

Yai woke up quite suddenly in the morning; she woke up from an extremely pleasant dream about Chaud. With a grin on her face she danced down the stairs, only thinking about him. At breakfast the doorbell rang, Yai pranced towards the door. She was surprised to find Chaud standing right in front of her. Embarrassed to let him see her, in her pyjamas, she blushed and refused to look directly into his eyes; she gazed into space over his shoulder.

"Hi Chaud...what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you...well...it would make me so happy if ... if you would come to dinner with me"

"Dinner? With you!!! Id love that!!! Where are we going then?"

"The Anne Rose Farlarde... you know, that fancy one down the street."

"So, you mean, your taking me on...a date!"

"Of course! And Lan and Maylu can come aswell if they like."

"No! Lets just keep this night to ourselves, it would make it more...romantic for us" (she thought about her dream)

"Ok just you and me Yai..." at that moment they stared deeply at each other for a while.

"I guess I'll see you tonight Chad"

"Ok"

As they parted Yai gazed on and watched Chad disappear out of her sight. She rushed up to her bedroom to try on every single piece of clothing she has for the...date.

Two hours before dinner, Lan, Maylu, Dex and Yai met each other Just outside Dentech academy. Yai arrived in her clothes she was going to wear for the date. The boys were stunned and they stared at Yai, and her new clothes!!!

"So what do you think of my new makeover guy's!" said Yai, Maylu spoke

"It looks _a bit _revealing for my taste but I love your skirt" Yai's bright pink mini skirt blew in the breeze and she also wore a short black top with a picture of a kiss on the front. Her black lipstick shone and her many different shades of eye shadow glimmered in the sun. As the boys drooled Maylu nudged lan in the arm to bring him back to reality!

"You look...n...ni...nice" he stuttered from sheer amazement. Dex did the same.

"What's the occasion Yai?" Maylu exclaimed

"Well...it's...I don't know if I can tell you."

"Come on I've been your best friend for years, you know I can keep a secret!!"

"Ok...Chaud..."

"What about him!" Maylu got impatient

"He...invited me to dinner...on a date,"

"Really, well I never!!! You...and Chaud? He might not be your type but, if you like him..."

"Thanks Maylu... I just had to get that off my chest! Anyway, I must go he's coming for me in half an hour!!!!"

"Good luck Yai, your gonna need it!!!"

**To all viewers!!! :**

**I'm getting started on Part 2 and it shouldn't be as long as I took last time. I know it's not as long as I normally do but its quality not quantity ...am I right (viewers groan) I think I'll stop talking now!! And any reviews you give me, please give me ideas for my next story (after part 2) ok. Thanks a lot!!! **


End file.
